Bulwark
Introduction The Bulwark is a medium robot with 2 heavy hardpoints, introduced in Update 3.9. It is unofficially classified as a heavy robot based on wiki criteria. Abilities The Bulwark's ability is called Protection, which activates a special energy shield called an "Aegis-Class Barrier". The Aegis is a defense system that functions similarly to an Ancile shield, the difference being that it defends the robot against all damage types (the Hellburner's Overload (or its explosion upon death), and the Mercury's Helldive being the only exceptions), which includes kinetic, splash, and energy. It will also protect the robot from the Ember's flames. However, it cannot regenerate while it is in use. When the Aegis shield is deactivated, the robot is then able to regenerate its special shield (it regenerates 3% shield capacity per second), and in the process deploys a frontal physical shield, similar to that of a Lancelot. However, the size of the shield is significantly smaller, so some weapon shots will still hit the robot (e.g the Thunder due to bullet spread). One of the Bulwark's key strengths is that it has a shield active at all times (either the Aegis-class barrier or its physical shield). Strategy The Bulwark can excel as a brawler due to not only its aforementioned ability, but also having above average health and decent speed for its size. However it relies mostly on its capability of absorbing damage, which allows it to wreak havoc beyond enemy lines. The Ember is a good weapon choice for this style due to it penetrating all shield types (except enemy Bulwarks). This robot can also fill a mid-range support role, both its special energy shield and physical shield can help against sniper fire. Its highly mounted hardpoints helps it get advantageous shooting angles, and allows it to shoot over certain obstacles. Note: The Bulwark is unable to mount an Ancile shield. Threat Measure Bulwark is one of two robots(Blitz) to be mounted with a special Aegis shield that blocks every weapon types. This makes the robot truly tough to stop, once you waste your firepower into reloading as Bulwark deploys his destructive weapons upon you. Almost no robot and weapon can penetrate the Aegis shield without having to damage Bulwark. Bulwark's threat is high, but Ember could try to bypass the Aegis shield. Possible Setups Some effective builds for the Bulwark are: Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Upgrade Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Upgrade Information Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase BulwarkFeng.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Feng BulwarkUltramarine.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Ultramarine Poll Trivia *The word Aegis is Greek, meaning "a violent windstorm", "goatskin coat", and "The shield of a deity." *In Greek Mythology, Aegis is mentioned in the Iliad as being a shield, which was also used by the Olympians to wrap Mount Ida in clouds, and to strike fear into peoples' hearts. *Athena also uses the Aegis, to push back the Achaeans back onto their ships. *A Bulwark is a defensive wall, generally employed to break up large waves of attackers. Bulwark is also used to refer to walls or barriers designed to control the path of floods. *The front of the Bulwark looks similar to the Carnage